


does the night sky know everything?

by Chibimun



Series: The Toadies/Offspring Power Hour [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, i just wanted to write some cute gay shit because i love my girlfriend, including my hc slash long-running joke that mr. l cant actually read, of who can be the CHEESIEST, they have a CHEESE-OFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimun/pseuds/Chibimun
Summary: Luigi and Mr. L just have a nice moment under the stars.





	does the night sky know everything?

**Author's Note:**

> im Gay

"Hey, Luigi."

It was a late night, spent out under the stars. Crickets chirped, cicadas buzzed. The two men were laid out on their blanket, an empty picnic basket on its side next to them.

"What is it?" Luigi didn't dare break his staring contest with the moon, a blissful look plastered on his face.

"Do you," Mr. L coughed, spitting out something on the ground beside him. "Uh, wanna hear somethin' funny?"

"Okay, shoot." Luigi was prepared for anything. Him and Mr. L had been dating for awhile now, but he was always learning new things about him. It surely couldn't be anything _too_ crazy, though, right?

"...You have to promise you won't laugh." The mechanic turned his head to look at the other man. "Even though I said it's funny."

Luigi simply closed his eyes and smiled. "Okay, L, I promise. Now what do you want to tell me?"

"Alright, here goes..." He tapped his fingers. "Uh, up until a little bit ago? I...couldn't actually read. Like. At all."

Luigi was _not_ prepared for that. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his boyfriend with a look of disbelief.

"You _what?"_

"You heard me!" The man shrugged. "I'm an engineer. I couldn't read."

"H-How? How did you work?" Luigi was sitting up now, his head rested on his folded hands.

"I could do _maths,_ give me that credit!" Mr. L crossed his arms, still on his back. "If it was about Brobot, I could understand _some_ things. But like...once Mimi gave me like...this _letter_ or something?? I'm guessing as a welcome?? And I took one look at it and I just had _no_ clue what was on there."

"And they expected you to be a functioning person?"

The mechanic scoffed. "Hell no! Ask any of the other minions if I functioned _near_ to a person while I was there. Don't actually ask them, though. It's..." He dropped his head down. "...embarrassin'."

"Looks like I might need to go, then," Luigi smiled mischievously. "Just so I can get some _juicy_ stories."

"H-Hey!" Mr. L's cheeks lit up pink. "Don't, Don't just say that!"

"But it gets you all flustered! Come on, let me just get _one_ embarrassing story to bring up for the rest of your life. Just one, _sweetie?"_ Luigi pinched his boyfriend's cheek at the word. Mr. L's face turned beet red.

"Do you ever!! Get tired!! Of embarrassing me!! _Ever!!"_ He crossed his arms, scrunching his upper body together. "I don't understand you!!"

Luigi was laughing at this point. "I'll stop..." He tried to speak with a sage, deep voice, but kept getting interrupted by his own laughter. "...someday. Mayhaps it will be soon. Mayhaps it will be... _not_ soon."

Mr. L turned away from him and ran his hands down his face, clearing his throat. When he turned back he got up, sitting up with a casual slouch. He looked dead into Luigi's eyes. "That passion is something I really love about you, you know? You'll never admit it, but even when you're joking, you're a lot cooler than you think."

Luigi froze. Suddenly, his face was engulfed by an intense heat. "...Y-Y....You know th..." He held his hands together tightly, looking at the ground. _"One_ thing I sh..." He pointed a finger up in the air, but froze again when Mr. L laid a hand on his shoulder.

"If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen," He said, smoothly, before straight-up guffawing with his traditional, villain-style laugh. Luigi's head was in his hands, practically glowing red.

"Alright!" he said, muffled by his hands. "I-I'll stop it, okay? You won! You won!" He attempted to sound distressed, but there was a smile in his voice, and before either of them knew it they were both laughing with blush stuck to their cheeks.

"The Green Thunder never loses, Greenie!" Mr. L posed with a smug-looking smile. Luigi sighed at him, contentedly. "...What?"

"I'm just happy," The plumber smiled at him.

The mechanic smiled back, less smug this time. "Well, I'm happy too."

"I want to stay like this forever, I think."

"We can. Not like anybody's gonna stop us."

"Well, death might. Maybe."

Mr. L laughed. "What a riot! Death tried to take me once, and I came back for vengeance! Neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon."

And for the first time in awhile, Luigi could believe something like that. "Yeah," He said dreamily, leaning onto his boyfriend's chest. He stared at the stars above with a calm he hadn't felt in a long time. "Not on either of our watches."

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna turn the tides of "most popular pairing in the spm ao3 tag" if it kills me.  
> bonus: catch the joke that isnt steamed hams! heres a hint: NANI SORE??


End file.
